Stolen Chances
by Spinmax
Summary: Spinelli and Maxie are married. Spinelli still works for jason and sonny and now he has to go on a mission. But needless to say he doesn't know the mission involves seeing "Dead Georgie" or so he thought she was dead. Come to find out she has been working
1. The Call

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter One: The Call**

Maxie kept tossing and turning in the bed. She opened her eyes to the darkness that surrounded her. She turned her head and seen Spinelli was still dead to the world sleeping. She sighed abit just laying there. "Ugh, what is wrong with me? Why can't I just go to sleep!" She layed her arm on spinelli's back for comfort. Spinelli felt her hand on his back. He turned over waking up looking at maxie

"You okay?"

"No I can't sleep."

"Something wrong?"

"I dunno.I have been trying to go to sleep for the past hour and can't."

Even though she could only see parts of Spinelli's face she could tell he had a smirk on his face. Spinelli wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him in a hug. Maxie layed her head on his chest

"Spinelli?"

"yeah maxie"

"promise me you will never leave me!"

Spinelli could hear the desperation tone in her voice. He knew in his heart he couldn't make that kind of promise but he wanted to calm maxie down so he lied "I promise!"

Maxie looked at him " Don't promise if you don't mean it!"

"What makes you think I don't mean it maxie?"

"You know why Spinelli. You work for Jason and Sonny. There is danger everyday. I have already lost 3, well 4 if you consider my mother. I don't want to lose you."

Spinelli looked into Maxie's eyes "I promise you that I will do everything in my power most beautiful one to make sure the jackal is around to love you every moment of everyday."

Maxie smiled punching him playfully "You better."

"Owww!! what was that for?" Spinelli smiled glad to know that maxie was cheering up.

"I love you spinelli, never thought I would but strange things happen for a reason."

"You got that right."

As they layed there holding on to each other the spinelli's phone started going off.

"Ugh not now! Don't answer it Spinelli."

Spinelli lets one arm go free off of maxie to grab the phone

" I have too,it might be stone cold."

"At this hour! Ugh!" Maxie layed her head back down on his chest listening.

"Hello the jackal here."

Maxie wishes he would quit saying that. It had been three years to the day and now she is happly married to Spinelli. She never in her wildest dreams thought she could love someone so completely opposite of her, but as they began to work together that year to find georgie's and Coop's killer they bonded. She was in some way greatful to those two, she misses them but she knows that if tragedy hadn't of happened she never would have fell in love with spinelli.

"Okay Stone Cold, Give me a minute and I'll be right there." Spinelli hung up his phone.

Maxie raised up looking mad "Your leaving? What the hell Spinelli?"

Spinelli sighed rubbing the side of maxie's face "Stone Cold needs to meet with me to go over survillence tapes of johnny zaccarra's house."

"Couldn't this wait till morning?"

"No he said it was very urgent.I promise I will be back in no time."

Spinelli kisses her gently getting up from the bed he starts to put on his clothes. Maxie flings herself back onto the bed

"Ughhhhh! Why me! Why do I have to love the men that have such dangerous lives."

Spinelli turned walking over to maxie leaning over he bends down to where they are inches apart from each others face

"Because I am sexy isn't it?"

Maxie couldn't help but laugh "Baby you know your sexy in your own unique way that is why I love you. Please be careful and come back home to me."

Spinelli kisses her on the lips "I love you maxie. I'll see you before you know it."

Maxie kisses him back "You better." Spinelli grabs his computer bag and heads out the door.


	2. Urgency

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Two: Urgency**

Spinelli stood on the docks waiting on Jason to come. He turned seeing Jason walking down toward him.

"Okay first things first. We are going to have to leave for a few days Spinelli. You think Maxie can handle that?"

Spinelli blinked at him "I thought you wanted to talk about the survillence tapes stone cold? Why do we have to leave to do that?"

"I just said that to get you here. We are going on a mission. A top secret one. I need my best tech along for the ride."

"I don't know Stone Cold. I don't think I can leave Maxie here by herself. Expecially when I can't tell her where I am going or why I can't talk to her."

"She will have to understand Spinelli. This is important. Your either in or your out. I need to know right now."

"Why don't you let the jackal decide with his heart."

Spinelli almost fell over. His face turned white as a ghost. No No he was imagining things, that couldn't possibly be wise dead georgie walking down toward them. He shook his head as jason looked over at Georgie

"I told you to stay hidden, it's to dangerous for you to be lurking around. People will end up seeing you."

"Yeah! Yeah! Blah Blah! Heard it like a thousand times before. Geez Jason. I have been under your protection for three years now, you would think you'd give me better credit than this right now."

"Wise and loyal friend Georgie...but you are..no you can't be here..your suppose to be.."

"Dead? yeah I know.."

"But why? I don't understand."

"That is why we need you to come with us Spinelli. There is alot more going on that you know."

"I can't leave Maxie, I just can't..She thinks your dead. Do you know what you have done to your sister?"

Georgie lowered her head "Yeah I thought about that everyday for the past three years. How is she?"

"She is good at times."

Georgie laughed "Here I would have thoughted we would have been together by now, but now this I never pictured would have happened."

"What? Maxie and I?"

"Yeah, you two hated one another.What changed?"

"You changed us Georgie.Then Coop got killed, and maxie came to me for help, and well you can say the rest is history from there."

"So you guys are dating now?"

Spinelli lowered his head and held his hand up showing the wedding band, georgie about passed out herself

"Your Married?!"

"Geez! Say it with alittle more shock will ya!"

"Man I have been away for too long."

Jason looked to Spinelli "So the reason we need your help is simple. We need you to hack into the computer system and trace logan's cell calls.He has been meeting with Jerry and I am not quite sure why.So are you in?"

"Can I at least say goodbye to Maxie."

Jason nodds. "We'll meet back here in a couple of hours to discuss plans."

Spinelli walked away heading back toward his life with maxie. He knew it was going to be heartbreaking to her to hear that he has to leave.


	3. Broken Promises

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Three: Broken Promises**

**Authors Note: This Chapter is graphical, so if your under 18, I advice with caution**

Spinelli put the key in the door opening it up he walked in quietly. He looked over and seen maxie laying asleep on the couch. She looked like an angel sleeping there so peacefully. He walked over to her bending down he kissed her forehead. Never did he think he would find love as pure as he had for lulu, but he did. It took tradegy and heartache to get him to her. As he thinks back on everything he wouldn't trade any of the moments he fought with maxie because it made everyday the most precious.He sat down on the edge of the couch watching maxie sleep

"I love you maxie." Spinelli whispered in her ear.

Maxie smiled "I love you too spinelli"

"Your awake?"

Maxie opened her eyes smiling at him "Yeah I have been awake ever since you came through the door."

Spinelli smirked "And you let me believe you were asleep! Why?"

"Because it felt good to have someone sitting there watching me."

Maxie sat up inching closer to him on the couch. Their bodies almost touching, maxie raised her hand to wipe a strand of loose hair out of his eyes "You know we're both awake now and we don't have to be at work for another two hours?"

Spinelli smirked "Oh and what do you have in mind my most beautiful wife?"

Maxie grinned "I think we can come up with a few ideas dontcha think?"

Maxie kissed the side of his neck softly. Spinelli closed his eyes "mhm..we sure could."

Spinelli wrapped his arms around Maxie pulling her closer to him. Maxie looked into his eyes seeing the most pure look she had ever layed her eyes on. "Spinelli, how did I ever get so lucky to have gotten you?"

Spinelli kissed the tip of her nose "Because my dear, I am the only one with patience to keep up with you."

Spinelli laughed jokeingly. Maxie playfully punched him "Hey! I am not that over the top.Am I?"

Spinelli smiles shaking his head "No your just perfect."

"Awww! You have to say that because you love me.you big meanie!"

Spinelli pulls her even closer to him locking his lips with hers. The passion between the two began to rise. As they continued to kiss maxie quickly unbuttoned her shirt throwing it somewhere across the other side of the room. Spinelli was already out of his as maxie was admiring his upper body. Spinelli had built up in the past three years. He had actually grown some muscle. As he stood there before her all she could do was smirk as he was trying so hard to get his pants undone. She slyed over toward him touching his hand, she looked up into his eyes smiling "Let me do that." Maxie reached for his belt undoing it she threw it on the floor. Grabbing both sides of his pants she yanked them down allowing his scooby doo boxers to show.

Maxie couldn't help but laugh at the site of them "You still are a kid."

"What?"Spinelli looks down realizing he had his scooby boxers on "Oh!"

Spinelli blushed abit embarrassed that she noticed. He never could quite understand even though they have been married for three years and have slept with each other numberous of times, everytime felt like the first with him.

"Thats okay." maxie leans up inches away from his lips "You wanna know a secret?"

"Mhm." Spinelli could feel himself growing.

"I still think your sexy."

Spinelli grabbed maxie turning her to where her back was against the wall. He kisses her passionatly against the lips. Taking her hands within his, he raises their hands above them against the wall. Letting go of one of her hands he let his free hand roam her body. He started with her arm then worked his way down to her chest, then to her side, and finally made his way to her leg. He pressed up against her body with alittle pressure, he could feel the warmth from her body on his. He picked her up holding her like a fragile porclan doll he carried her to the bed. She layed there staring into his eyes as if she could parlyze him for life. Spinelli knew she had ahold of his heart and she was never letting it go. He climbed on top of her monerving his body to fit in with hers. He spoke volumes of words as he kissed her lips once again. He was telling her how much he cared, how much his heart yearned for her, how much she has changed his life for the better. She was his miracle, his sweet sweet miracle that the gods had handed him. Why did he have to give that all up? Spinelli stopped kissing her falling back on the bed beside her. His worries overcoming him. Maxie could sense something else was on his mind beside making love to her at that moment.

"Spinelli, what is wrong?"

Spinelli did not look at her, he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes that he had caused by stopping. "Nothing is wrong."

"Bullshit spinelli! We were hot and heavy and all of the sudden you turn into a block of ice. Either you got unturned on by me or.." "The jackal is never turned off by his love!" Spinelli looked at her.

"Then what the hell is wrong Spinelli?"

Spinelli sat up taking both her hands within his looking into her beautiful eyes "I did the unthinkable tonight maxie."

Maxie sat up looking at him confused "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I did something that I promised you I would never do."

"Umm. Did you go and have a 30 minute fling with someone?"

"No! That I would defentialy never do to you. No..I..promised you earlier I would never leave you."

Maxie heart almost failed. Those two words that she never thought she would hear again, she did. The room was spinning to her. Maxie jolted her hands from Spinelli's hands and stood up, she started pacing the floor. "Your leaving? When? Where? and most importantly why?"

Spinelli could see the blood flow in maxie was boiling. She was very mad and he did not blame her one bit for being so. "The Jackal was tricked my love, Stone cold has another mission he needs my assistance on. This one is a dier nature."

"More dier than me spinelli?"

Spinelli's heart broke all he wanted to do was go up to her and tell her that everything will be alright, that he will be back for her. "I can't tell you the details of the mission, all i can do is promise you I will return to you safe and sound."

"Bullshit Spinelli!! Everytime Jason calls, you go running like a little begging dog. You are not his servant, you are his friend. He should realize that you have a life now. You have someone to come home too that loves you very much."

"I know this and I am most greatful for this, but Stone Cold needs my help."

"What about me Spinelli? Where do I seem to fit into this little eqausion? Because where I am standing, I don't."

Spinelli stands up walking over to her trying to reason with her that she fits more than she knows. "You know I love you more than life itself, but I have to do this. It's my job."

Maxie turns not looking at spinelli "Well, go!"

Turning back with tears in her eyes "But remember, I may not be here when you get back."

Spinelli felt his heart fall ten feet, he couldn't lose her, not the one thing that was his constant in his life. Spinelli walks closer to her, maxie waves her shaking hands in front of him

"Go Spinelli! Get out of here!"

Spinelli stops turning he grabs his jackat and walks out the door closing it behind him he leans against it. He could hear maxie inside bawling like a baby. He wanted to go in and comfort her but she wouldn't have that. He could feel the tears coming down his face as he thought

"Is this the end of my life?"

* * *

Jason was waiting on the docks as Spinelli walked down. Jason turned

"Where the hell have you been? We were suppose to meet here like twenty minutes ago!"

Spinelli just looked at him "Don't ask! Let's just get this over with."

Jason gave him one of his famous no emotion stares "What the hell is wrong with you? Let me guess Maxie?"

"Stone Cold, I think I just lost the most important person in my life."

* * *

Maxie felt sick to her stomach all of the sudden. She ran to the bathroom, about twenty minutes later she came back out with a washcloth. She layed down on the couch placing the washcloth over her head. 

"What is sam's hell is wrong with me now? It's just nerves.I'll go to the doc tommorrow and get some medicine."

Maxie fell asleep wondering if she had made the biggest mistake of her life by letting spinelli go.


	4. Baby makes twoThe little apprentice

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Four:Baby makes two/The little apprentice**

A week had passed and Maxie still hadn't gotten up the nerve to go to the doctor. She was still feeling sick to her stomach to the point everytime she looked at food or someone mention food she would run off to the restroom. Everyone thought she had the flu, hell she even wanted to believe that was the case, but her worst senerio would be that she was pregnant. She didn't want to be pregnant, not right now. She had thrown Spinelli out of the house a week ago, no call, nothing from him. She was worried, it wasn't like him not to call her to let her know he was alright. Maybe he was giving her space, yeah that is it. He was giving her space till he came back home to her. She was good at being in denial. Hell she did it all of her life. She was a pro. Maxie picked up the phone dialing general hospitals number, she waited for someone to answer

"General Hospital! How may I direct your call?"

"Dr. Lee's office please."

"Hold one moment please."

Maxie held on waiting on Dr. Lee to answer. "Dr. Lee."

"Hey Dr. Lee, this is Maxie Jones.. I was wondering if your free this afternoon for one more patient?"

"Sure Maxie I can scedule you in for two o'clock?"

"Sound great,I'll be there." Maxie hands up the phone.

She heard a knock at the door. Walking over opening the door Sam stood there

"Hey Sam!" "Hey, Where's Spinelli?"

"He's not here."

"Oh? Off with Jason again?"

"Mhm..and plus we got into a fight and I kicked him out."

Sam walked in following maxie over toward the couch. They both sit down

"What happened?"

"Spinelli told me that he had to leave with jason and couldn't tell me why or where or how long he would be gone for, and i freaked out.omg sam I snapped. All i heard was he was leaving and i just lost it."

"Jason is known for leaving and not saying why or where. When we were together he did that all the time, but I trusted in him enough he would be back to me safe and sound."

"But Spinelli is not Jason though."

"Yeah but Spinelli has a secret weapon though, he has jason there to help him out if he gets into a rut."

"Yeah I know, but.."

"But you didn't want him leaving you behind. I know."

"Yeah..plus. I have to go to the doc at two today because I have been way sick the past week."

"Why is it flu related?"

"Hell if i know, All I know is my body has been acting all wierdage and i have been throwing up a gallon or more."

Sam laughed "Oh girl your pregnant!"

"No!"

"No? I thought you would want a child with Spinelli?"

Maxie flings her head in her hands "I do, but not like this. I wanted us to experience this together."

"Maybe he'll come back and you guys can."

"yeah maybe."

* * *

Later on that afternoon maxie was sitting and waiting on the test results in the waiting room in Dr Lee's office. The nurse calls her name and she gets up and walks to the door. 

"Come In."

"Hey Dr. Lee."

"Hey Maxie come on in." Maxie steps in sitting down.

"I got your test results back, and it confirms everything. You are indeed pregnant."

Maxie heard Dr. Lee say the words and her heart began beating very fast.

"I will need to see you back in two weeks for a complete physical.Also I need to know all medical history on Damian and you."

Maxie nods standing up she clutches her pocketbook to her chest. She had to get some air so she walked out of general hospital toward the park. She began thinking about all the times Spinelli and her would lay in bed talking about how cool it would be to have a little wee one running around the house. She smiled at the thought and then almost started crying. She couldn't take it no more she had to talk to spinelli, tell him she was sorry and urge him to come home to her. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

Spinelli was steadly working on his computer as Georgie was sitting on the couch flipping through the t.v. channels "Ugh! Do they even have anything good on t.v. anymore?"

Georgie flings the remote on the couch standing up. She walks over to the refridgerator and opens it up. She grabs a soda and looks to Spinelli

"You want a soda?"

Spinelli waves his hand up in the air not looking at her, she guessed that was a no. She closes the refridgerator back walking back to the couch. Georgie looks to Spinelli

"What are you doing?Also why are we stuck in this crammy shelter hideout while jason is off calavanting god knows where?"

Spinelli peaked his head out from the computer screen "Because Stone Cold told us to stay here so you wouldn't be seen in public."

"Well thats a crock of bull. I mean I haven't been caught yet. I can't see why he wouldn't trust me enough to go out for a few."

"Because it's too risky wise and loyal friend georgie.Plus Stone Cold left me strict instructions to watch you."

"Watch Me? I am not seven! Also Spinelli, you know I am not the same girl I was when I was working at kellys. Things have changed and I have had to grow up alot."

Spinelli nods his head "I see. Alot has changed indeed."

"Yeah they have speaking of change. How in ever did you and my sister manage to find love? I am still quite baffled on that subject."

Spinelli's heart sank as he thought about maxie. It had been a week and he hasn't talked once to her. He missed her very much and hoped she would forgive him once all of this is over and done with.

"Spinelli? Earth to Spinelli?"

"Yeah..Umm.."

"Are you okay?" Georgie gave him a wierd look.

"Yeah I the jackal is okay.Why you ask?"

"Well when I mentioned my sister you got this look of sadness on your face."

"Ohh.." Spinelli's phone started to go off holding a finger up to Georgie he answers it

"Hello, The Jackal here."

"Spinelli."

His heart did a flip flop when he heard maxie's voice on the other end.

"Maxie.."

"Yeah Spinelli, it's me maxie..you know your wife!"

"I know who you are, why are you calling me?"

"Do I have to have a reason to be calling you? Anyways, I don't want to fight with you, I just wanted to see why you will be coming home?"

"I don't know I am still working on this case with Stone Cold."

"I miss you and me and the bed are lonely."

"I miss you too..so much Maxie. I wish I could tell you what is going on but in due time I will be able too. I promise."

"Well, I was wanting you to come home so I could tell you some important news but I guess I will have to either tell you now or wait."

"News? What has happened Maxie? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Maxie laughed alittle at hearing his concerned voice on the other end.

"No everything is fine, with me and the baby."

"A what? A ba..byy? Are you kidding Maxie?"

"Why on earth would I kid about something like that for Spinelli?"

Spinelli passed out as he dropped the phone Georgie grabbed it and held it to her ear she heard her sister's voice

"Spinelli? Are you there? Hello?"

"Spinelli has to go bye!" Georgie hangs up his phone.

Maxie looked at her cell phone puzzled "Who in the hell was that girl there? It sure as the hell didn't sound like Liz or Lulu."

She had to find out what was going on that was so important that spinelli couldn't tell her and that there was a girl involved. She stood up walking toward the only other person she knew that would know something.


	5. The Great Unknown

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Five: The Great Unknown**

Maxie knew they would know something. She knocked on the door waiting for an answer. I mean of all people beside's spinelli, he was the one that could track down anyone. Stan opened the door

"Maxie, what on earth are you doing here?"

Maxie walks in "I need your help and I need it fast!"

Stan gave her a puzzled look "What for? What's going on?"

"I think Spin's in trouble, and your the only other person that can tell me why!"

"Maxie why would you think I know what's going on?"

"Because you have computer skills, and your going to help me. You owe me anyways."

Stan sighs placing his hands over one another looking at maxie "How so?"

"Well let's see here, for starters I am the only one that knows you are alive. I got up the money to get you a new identity so I say you owe me!"

"Alright! But you risked alot by coming here you know this right?"

"I traced my steps, noone was following me. Now all I got from spin is that he had to leave on a secret mission with jason.He would not tell me where or when he be back."

"Well that happens all the time Maxie. Jason is bad about that, leaving without giving a notice."

"Okay well get this then, When I called Spin's cell today to tell him the good news, I was talking to him right and well next thing the line went completely dead and a girl's voice answered after a moment telling me Spin had to go and she hung the phone up rather quickly."

"Hmmm..."

"Now don't you see where I need your help at here? Don't you find that abit odd?"

"You sure it wasn't Lulu or Liz covering perhaps?"

"No Stan! It's wasn't either! I knew their voices and I can't put my finger on this voice but it sounds so damn familar. Like I have heard it before."

"Okay let me hack into the system and see if i can find anything out, maybe they might have left something behind as a clue."

Stan grabbed his laptop opening it up. Maxie felt alittle sick excusing herself to the bathroom. A few moments later she came back out stan looking at her

"So I take it the good news was that you were pregnant?"

"How did you know?"

"Well My mom did want me to be a doctor, so I kinda know the signs alittle."

"That obvious huh?"

"yeah." Stan heard a beep on his computer "Okay I think I got something."

"What is it?" Maxie leans forward looking closer.

" The last time Jason's gps system was last seen in the area was around 40 miles just outside of state."

"What the hell are they doing that far out?"

"Well my guess is that Jason has a safe house there."

"How do you know this?"

"Well awhile back when I was working for Jason and Sonny, Jason wanted me to look for a safe house away from town that he could hide out at if he needed to."

"Is it easy access to get to?"

"Not without going through the woods for a couple of hours."

"Damn you did make it in BFE didn't you."

Stan laughed "They don't call it a safe house for nothing Maxie."

* * *

Spinelli rubbed his head slightly feeling the bump that had erosed on his temple from falling out onto the floor. He came to with georgie standing over him with a icepack over his head and jason next to him with his arms crossed like he was mad.

"Ugh! What happened?"

"You passed out!" Georgie said still holding the icepack.

"Yeah I like to know what happened myself? Spinelli who were you on the phone with?"

"Stone cold, Maxie called me."

"Spinelli! What did I tell you about contact! We have to be on low key till this all plays out."

"I know...I know..But she called to tell me some news and after she did I passed out!"

"What news?"

"She's Pregnant!" Spinelli said all giddly.

"What?!" Georgie and Jason said at the same time.

"Geez! Don't sound so shocked the next time."

Spinelli tries to stand, still alittle wobbley from passing out. He walks over to the couch sitting down.

"Okay enough of this talk we need to get down to business. From what my sources tell me the TMK is about to strike again. But this time we don't know who or when."

"Do we even have any clues as to who it even is?"

"Well someone said that Diego was back from the dead or Lorenzo even. Craig pulled me to the side at GH today and told me that someone has been transfering money from Lorenzo's accounts to another."

"So you think it's either or, but what would be the reason behind trying to kill me?"

"He wanted to get rid of you because you wouldn't love him and went back to Dillion. Now as far as Sam goes, she is the one that supposedly killed him two years ago.So my guess is that he's going to go back after Sam or he's going to hit closer to home for all of us."

"MAXIE!" Spinelli and Georgie both said.

Spinelli stood up fast grabbing his head "Ugh! Stone Cold! I have to get back to Maxie. She can't protect herself if he tries going after her."

"That is why I am leading her here."

"Huh? I don't get it Stone Cold.I thought.."

"Okay like I told you before Spinelli there is alot more going on that you know. See Stan isn't dead. He is really alive, Maxie helped him change his identity and everything. Well stan called me earlier while maxie was in the bathroom and told me she was there sniffing around for clues. So I told him to lead her straight to us."

"Why would you do that stone cold? It's to dangerous for her to come here.We're to far out in the woods! She'll get hurt, fall, injure the baby." Spinelli started freaking out as jason put his hand on his shoulder looking him in the eyes

"Spinelli! Listen to me! I would never harm Maxie in any way. Believe me on that."

* * *

Maxie thanked stan for giving her the information that she needed. She quickly made her way back home grabbing a suitcase. She begin packing quickly the things she needed the most. Stopping she rubbed her stomach

"Don't worry baby, we'll have daddy home to us in no time."

She finished packing and headed for the door, turning out the lights she closed the door and locked it heading to the great unknown.


	6. Bobbling in the wrong direction

**Stolen Promises**

**Chapter Six: Bobbling in the wrong direction**

Maxie made her way to her car. She thought "Damnit it's dark out here I should have had my keys in my hand. Since the Text Message Killer is still on the loose."

She stopped at her car door grabbing her purse she dug through to find her keys, just as she did her cell phone went off. Thinking nothing about it and thinking it might be spinelli calling her back she picks it up. There was a text message

"What the hell?"

It read "I wouldn't turn around if I were you Bitch!"

Maxie started freaking out, noone was anywhere nearby in the parking lot so if she screamed noone would be able to hear her. She looked at her phone there was another text

"You will see just like your slutty sister how it felt to die!"

She backed up thinking maybe she could make it back to her apartment to lock herself in. She grabbed her purse fixing to grab the mase that she always kept with her since she was last attacked when all of a sudden she couldn't breathe. The cord wrapped tightly around her throat cutting off all of her air. She gasped trying to fight off her attacker. But she just couldn't, he was holding on to the cord as tightly as he could. She fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Spinelli paced back and forth "She should have been here by now!"

He walked over to the window looking out to see if he seen any sign of maxie walking toward the safe house.

"Spinelli! Quit pacing before you burn a hole in the floor."

"Sorry, Maxie should have been here by now Stone Cold!"

"Maybe she got lost, have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah and it goes straight to voicemail."

"Maxie is bad about not answering and leaving her phone." Georgie said walking out of the spare bedroom.

"I know, but living with her three years I have also learned from her that when she gets determined to be somewhere she is there."

"Spinelli, don't worry, my sis will turn up shortly."

Spinelli looks out the window again with a worried look on his face "I hope your both right."

* * *

Maxie awoke, as she tried to get up she couldn't. She was handcuffed to the bed. She looked around seeing if she could get a sense of where she was.

"Where the hell am i? " she thought.

It looked to be like a wharehouse or something, but Maxie couldn't see that clearly to tell. Maxie hoped that Spinelli would get a sense something was wrong and come looking for her. If she needed him the most right now would be it. Maxie started to think

"Maybe if i scream, it'll lurk the dude out so i can see who it is."

So Maxie starts to scream at the top of her lungs.

"HELP!! ANYONE THERE? I AM HELD HOSTAGE!!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Who are you?"

Maxie couldn't make out his face because he was standing so far away but the voice was so familar.

"You will find out soon enough. I should have let you die but I thought it would be fun to let them watch you die."

"Them? Watch me die? Are you nuts? They will find me and put your ass away from a long time you sick bastard!"

"HaHa! You see, this is coming all to play. My sweet revenge is going underway before your very eyes.Soon you will see what a sick bastard I really can be!"

The mysterious guy walks out of the room shutting the door

"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME IN HERE! I AM PREGNANT! I NEED FOOD, WATER... HELP!!!"

Maxie begins crying "I am so sorry baby for getting us in the middle of this. I hope and pray that your daddy will find us soon before it's too late."

* * *

A couple hours later and no sign of Maxie.

"Okay now I am beyond worried Stone Cold!"

"Still no sign?"

"Nope and no call either. I have left numberous and numberous phone messages and nothing."

Suddenly spinelli's phone went off. He walks over picking it up looking at it wierdly then to jason

"It's a text message."

"Well see what it says!"

Spinelli opens it up reading it aloud "You think the game cat and mouse is fun to play then how about a much more fun game of See how fast you can get here before I kill your wife game."

"What the hell Stone Cold?!"

"Can you trace it back?"

"It came from Maxie's phone."

"The text message killer has her.Shit."

"I knew something was wrong.." Spinelli going to grab his coat

"Where are you going Spinelli?" Georgie and Jason both asked.

"I am going to save my wife and baby. I should have been protecting them from the start."

"Spinelli don't blame yourself for any of this. We will find Maxie and the baby safely."

"I hope your right stone cold, because if we don't find her soon, I am afraid it may be to late."


	7. Decoding

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Seven: Decoding**

Spinelli spent all night and half the morning searching all throught the cyber space to see if he could trace down the signal of the piggyback text. He was growing frantic and tired as the sun began to peak out over the trees. Georgie had just woken up walking into the living area, and Stone Cold was out and about on one of his secretive missions again.

"Morning Spinelli" Georgie said with a yawn

"Morning Georgie" Spinelli rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to refix them to the computer screen.

"Have you been to bed yet Spinelli?"

"No.."

"No? and why not? You need to get some rest."

"I'll get rest when I know Maxie and my baby are safe and sound."

"You can't worry yourself like this. It's not good for you and it won't be good for maxie when we do find her."

Spinelli threw his hands up frustrated, not at georgie but at himself. He had let maxie down once again. He wasn't there to protect her when she needed him the most. All she asked him to do was stay, don't go with Stone Cold, but he refused her plee and went anyways.

"I can't just sit around and let this evil bastard do whatever he wants. He has to come down before he ends up hurting maxie."

"Spinelli I understand your mad, hell I am pissed too. I want to find this Text Message Killer just as bad, but you have to think objectively. If you put your emotions into play, things will go wrong."

"But how? How has the wise georgie been able to stay away from the people that cared about her the most for so long?"

"Don't think it wasn't hard Spinelli, cause it was. Do you know how hard it was when you passed out and I heard my sisters voice not to say hey sis, it's me georgie im alive and well. It hurt worse than a thousand knives going through my back."

Jason opened the front door walking in he walked over to Spinelli looking him over once then snapped his fingers toward the spare bedroom "Go, Now!"

"No! I can"  
"You need sleep spinelli. Your eyes are bloodshot, you can barely sit up."

"I'll sleep later, I need to concentrate on the piggyback."

"Georgie and I will work on that, you get some rest. You will need it once we go out."

"Go out? Where are we going?"

"We're going to go see stan."

Spinelli sighed nodding his head "Alright, I'll go but only because you forced me too."

Spinelli made his way to the spare bedroom, opening the door he closed it behind him. He walked over to the bed laying down he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Spinelli wondered around a building. It was rather dark and not alot of light was around. He tried to focus his eyes alittle more. He got to a figure dressed in black and he could see a woman's figure standing in front of him. He ran over to get a better view when he realized it was the text message killer and he had maxie gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. He wanted so desperatly to run over and hit him and take off with maxie but he knew he would risk hurting her in the process so he waited. The text message killer spotted Spinelli grinning as he looked at him then to maxie. Spinelli heard maxie wimper in fear.

"No Don't you dare hurt her!"

"HaHa! You think your going to defend her. You couldn't defend your ownself."

"I'll show you! She is my wife, the woman that I love and the mother of my child. So either give her to me or I will kill you."

"You can never kill me."

"We'll see about that!"

The text message killer drug maxie into the dark hole. Spinelli was running after them but it was like things were closing in around him and he couldn't get to them in time. Spinelli was tossing and turning on the bed speaking loud enough for georgie and jason to come in to check on him

"Spinelli! Wake up! "No! No! Come Back! Bring My Wife Back!"

"SPINELLI! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Jason shook spinelli to wake him up. Spinelli sat straight up on the bed in tears.

"I couldn't save her.I couldn't save her stone cold."

"It was just a bad dream spinelli. We're going to find maxie."

"What if it's already to late."

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me I just know."

Georgie sat down on the bed beside spinelli "What was the dream about?"

"Georgie, don't let him retell it, by the way he was screaming, I am pretty sure it was bad enough."

"Sometimes your dreams send you messages." Georgie looks to jason.

"Huh?"

"When I was in my phys class, we had a topic on dreams and well sometimes your dreams sends you messages like...for instance a dream can be like a cell phone."

"A cell phone? What are you getting at georgie"

"You know how a cell sends you fragments of messages called texts, well dreams do that also. But in dreams they come in codings."

"Oh like cyber like almost." Spinelli said

"Exactly." georgie looked to spinelli nodding.

"Okay so if his dream had coding to it then how do we decode it?"

"Well we have to first figure out what all went down in his dream and write it all down."

Georgie got up walking over to the table grabbing a pen and paper she walked back over to the bed sitting back down. "Okay Spinelli what was the first thing you remember seeing in your dream?"

"I remember..uh a dark building.."

"Okay a dark building..what else?" georgie writes.

"The area around the building was not very lit. It was like it was in an anbandon place somewhere."

"Okay good, so far we have dark building, very bad lighting, and secluded place."

"Hmm. that sounds like a wharehouse.Was the building very tall spinelli?"

"Yeah it seems pretty tall, why?"

"I think you may be on to something georgie. We need to head to stan's now."

Jason left out as spinelli stood up he placed his hand on georgie's arm. Georgie turned around looking at him. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For whatever that was just now."

"Spinelli, your not the only one that wants to find maxie alive. She is my sister and I still love her."

"Yeah but you did that to calm me down also too."

"You may be married to my sister, but it doesn't stop how I feel about you. I cared alot..hell I loved you. You didn't know then because I was too chicken to say."

"I wish you had..I had to find out in emails that weren't sent."

"I am sorry spinelli, I never wanted you to find out that way."

"It's okay.." "You know In a way I am glad your with my sister now."

"You are?"

"Yeah because she needs someone like you in her life.Someone that will show her the unconditional love she deserves.Lord knows she didn't get that very much growing up."

Spinelli blushes abit "I try but sometimes the jackal fails."

"Trust me..The jackal has never failed a day in his life to me..he has just grown."

"Are you two coming or do i have to send a search and resue team in there to get you two out?" Jason yelled from the living room.

Spinelli and Georgie both laughed yelling back "We're coming."


	8. Close

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Eight: Close**

Maxie woke to the loud sounds coming from outside the walls of the room that text message killer had her. She tried listening to figure out what type of sounds they were but they sounded to far off to make out. It sounded as if it was machines guns going off, but she knew that couldn't be it. She tried to slip her wrist out from the handcuffs but everytime she did she would scrench in pain where the metal was rubbing against her bare skin. The door opened shining light into the darkened room. She seen the text message killer standing in the doorway.

"My My don't you look quite lovely for someone is about to die."

"You will not get away with this."

"Oh you see, I already have!"

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"You will find out soon enough, I promise!"

The text message killer walks over looking down at her feeling of her belly. Maxie screnches at his touch. She holds back the tears.

"You and Jason Morgan will see what it's like to lose something you both love."

"Jason? I'm not with jason."

"No, your not but your husband is connected to him so that makes you connected to jason. and that little bundle of joy in your belly is connected also."

"Don't you touch my baby you sick freak!"

"I won't have a chance too, because see unfortuantly neither you nor your baby will see another day in a couple of hours."

The text message killer walks out as maxie prays "Please spinelli find me soon before something bad happens."

* * *

Spinelli woke almost throwing his laptop in jason's lap and making him almost lose control of the car.

"What the hell spinelli?"

"Sorry Stone Cold! I had another dream. I think."

"You think?" Jason looks to him oddly

"What happened Spinelli?" Georgie asked from the back seat.

"Well I got this strange voice inside of my head saying find me before something bad happens."

"Yeah you need to lay off the orange soda and bbq chips before supper."

"Are we almost to stan's yet?"

"Yeah just a few more stops and we'll be there."

* * *

As they pull up to stan's apartment spinelli gets another text message. Opening it up he reads aloud

"You seek and destroy online but real life your a wuss try your luck out and see if you can save your wife before the clock reaches due time."

"Huh? This guy isn't making any sense."

"Yeah I know. What does this mean...Wait there is another one."

"Good luck with searching for you will not find, the secret lies beneath the great devine"

"The great devine?"

"The tunnels?!"

"What the hell does the tunnels have to do with anything?"

"I don't know but maybe stan might."

Jason knocks on stan's door, stan opens the door looking around he motions jason,georgie, and spinelli in. Stan walks over to the couch grabbing his laptop in his hands.

"Okay so I have been trying to get a signal on maxie's phone but for some reason the signal is to far out for me to get ahold of."

"What does that mean Stan?"

"Well, either her phone is in another country, or somewhere surrounded by trees.."

"Or underground?" spinelli interrupted stan looking to him.

"Why do you think it would be underground for? of course that could be a possibilty but unlikely because there are no wharehouses underneath."

"But there are tunnels and secret sections that is probally as big as a wharehouse area right?"

"Possible yes.."

"Okay so lets just say that it is the tunnels figuretivly speaking, and maxie was held captive in one, where would we start looking?"

"By the area showing on my map here of the underground, I say you would need to start searing in the sewer system."

"Ewwww...He really is a sick bastard!" georgie said curling her nose up.

"No he's a smart one georgie, seems he has been planning this for awhile now if he knows how to manuver around down below without getting caught already."

"How much time do we have before the next set of gates open up?"

"I say by the way it looks on here you have about three hours or so."

"Stone Cold we need to hurry, I have a feeling maxie needs me more than ever now."

**Side Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Thank You all for the great reviews on here. I always love feedback so if anyone has any notes they want to give me I'd love to hear them. **

**Next Chapter preview: Spinelli gets closer and closer to the killer and maxie clings on for dear life.**


	9. Revealing

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Nine: Revealing**

Diego had managed to get everything squared away. He walked in to where Maxie was laying. Uncuffing her he began to reach down to pick her up thinking she was still knocked out. Maxie swung her fist around to met the side of his face knocking him to the ground. She knew this was her chance to escape, she bolted out the open door and down the hallway. It was rather dark and smelly but all she knew was she had to find a way out of wherever she was before he found her again. She ran left then right. She heard a noise, looking over she spotted a long sharp object. Walking over she picked it up holding it tightly in her grasp. She walked slowly looking over her shoulder. She heard the noise again but this time it was a voice

"You can't run to far!"

Maxie turned almost bumping into the wall. It startled her alittle, she put the long object to her chest holding it for dear life. She could feel her heartbeat racing a mile a minute. She needed to get out of here but how? She seen what looked like an opening. She ran up to it trying to push what looked like a door.

"You can run but you can't hide!"

"Ugh! Damn it! Open up!" Maxie pushed harder but no budging was going on. She heard footsteps as she seen a small opening she climbed into and hide. She seen the two black boot walk right in front of her. She was debating on whether or not to hit him in the leg but she knew she probably wouldn't get very far. She watched as the feet disappeared. Thinking it was safe she climbed out from the hole. She went over to the door trying to get it to open again when a hand grabbed her by the hair pulling her back.

"Ahhh!" Maxie screamed.

"Did you think you were going to be smart enough and get away from me?"

Maxie was fighting him with all she had to get away but he had her by the hair of the head dragging her back. Maxie punched him in the ribs knocking him to the ground again. She ran toward the pipe that she had dropped, picking it up she turned facing Diego. Diego laughed standing up holding his side "You actually think this is suppose to scare me?"

"Who are you?" Diego steps closer to her

"Don't come near me..I will use this on you..I am not afraid." Maxie swings the pip at Diego.

"Mama setia, I figured you would have known who I am by now. tsk tsk. your getting slack in your private eye training."

"_ugh that voice sounds so damn familiar..Who is it.._" she thought to herself watching Diego come closer to her.

"I said stay back!" Maxie backs up turning she walks toward a opening.

"You will never get far. You will die before you making out!" Diego laughed watching her run away.

* * *

Spinelli and Jason both got to the water tunnels entrance. Spinelli grabs his laptop looking to Georgie

"If we're not both back out within an hour, call the police hot line and give an anonymous tip to where we are."

Georgie nods "Be careful. Both of you."

"The Jackal is always careful."

Jason nods grabbing his flashlight as the two head down the tunnel way. They get to their first entrance crossing as Jason looks over to Spinelli

"So which way are we suppose to go now?"

"It says on here that we need to go left."

"This place is a maze."

Jason and Spinelli kept walking and walking navigating their way down the tunnels paths. Spinelli was growing weary and Jason could sense it

"Spinelli quit acting all fidgety!"

"Wha? I am not"  
"Yes you are!"

"Sorry, I just want to find Maxie.What if she's hurt down here stone cold! What if my baby is hurt."

"Maxie and the baby are both fine. We're going to find her, but we can't if your acting all weird. So I need you to focus. Can you do that?"

Spinelli nods "Aye I can!"

* * *

Diego knew she wouldn't get very far so he let her roam the tunnels like a lost rat in a maze. He was the predator stalking his prey. It was fun for him watching her screech at every sound that passed her. He followed her watching her every move. Maxie screamed when she saw a rat run beside her. 

She placed her hand to her chest "Omg. I seriously need to get the hell out of here."

She searched around for any kind of opening or door nearby but nothing so she kept on walking. She made her way to an opening. It didn't look like much but as she walked up closer to it she could tell it had a drop off. She was at a dead end. She looked around to see if there was any other way to go but she was lost. Maxie turned around, as she did Diego was standing right in front of her.

"Told you wouldn't get very far!"

"Stay away from me!" Maxie backs up closer to the edge not realizing she was doing so.  
"Or what? You'll kill me! Ha Ha! Already been to hell already my dear. Your good friend Sam sent me there remember."

"Diego?!"

"That's right..in the flesh!"

"No..You can't be..Your.."

"Dead...yeah i been getting that alot lately."

"How? When?"

"Well you see here's the thing, I'd love to stand here and as you say small talk with you but I have other agendas to attend to."

"This can't be real.."

"Oh but yes it's very real, and the most real thing about is that your about to die."

"No!!!!"

Diego pushes Maxie off the edge. Maxie falls landing on a small slot on the side of the cliff edge. Diego smirks as he turns to walking away..

**Author's Note: So I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I bet you are all wondering did Maxie die or is she still alive? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out. Thanks to everyone that has commented and faved my story. You guys rock! Feedback is absolute Luv!**


	10. Capture

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Ten: Capture**

Jason and Spinelli made there way to the first opening. They both stopped and looked around. Spinelli looked down to this computer then to Jason.

"I think we need to go this way." Spinelli pointed to the left, but as he was pointing out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something.  
Spinelli shook his head looking in that direction. Jason turned eying Spinelli as he still had his finger pointed but his head was turned the other direction.

"What is it Spinelli? And put your finger down. Jeez."

"Uh ..Oh..Sorry." Spinelli shook his head lowering his finger. " I Thought I just caught a glimpse of something."

"Did it look important?"

"Not sure, The Jackal couldn't make out if it was human related or not."

"Well why don't we go find out." Jason said pulling spinelli in the same direction as him.

"Stone Cold, I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's going to be okay. Jeez Spine.."

"STONE COLD! WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

Too late Jason had been knocked in the back of the head by Diego who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well...Well..Well..Who do we have here? The Good Ol' Jackal himself."

"What have you done with my wife?"

"Oh you mean that snobby backstabbing bitch..oh well let's just say she's played the game and deed i say she very much lost." Diego laughed.

"You Son of a bitch! You will pay for killing my wife."

Spinelli lunges at him taking a swing. Diego moves left as spinelli falls to the ground. Diego laughs as he hovers over Spinelli

"Did you actually think you were going to try and kill me...your nothing..vapor..Just another geeky substance gone from this earth."

Spinelli kicked him in between the legs watching him fall over to the ground. Spinelli jumped on top of him beating him with his left fist then with his right. The look on his face would send cold chills down anyone's body but Spinelli didn't care. At that moment he felt like he had lost everything in his life and the man before him was going to pay for what he had done. "I will make you pay for killing my Maxie!" Spinelli keep hitting and hitting, his own knuckles being sprayed with Diego and his own blood. Jason woke up, adjusting his eyes he could tell spinelli was doing something but wasn't just what he was doing. He tried to stand but couldn't. His head started to spin, he grabbed it sitting back down. Jason looked over realizing there was a drop off. He seen something laying down on the edge.

"Spinelli! Over Here Now!"

Spinelli didn't listen he just kept beating the life out of Diego.

"SPINELLI!"

"WHAT?"

"Come Here! I think Maxie is down below."

"Wha?"

Spinelli looked up dropping Diego's lifeless head to the ground standing up he noticed there was a drop off. He walked over looking over the edge. He almost fell over when he spotted Maxie's still body laying there, no movement at all. Frantically he wanted to be superman and fly down there and swoop her up in his arms and fly her away to safety, but he knew that wasn't possible.He ran back over to Jason.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..Yeah..I'll be fine. Was that Maxie down there?"

"Yeah, and Stone Cold, I don't know if she's alive or not, I can't tell."

"Well we have to get back to Georgie and contact Mac so he can get in here and get her out."

"But Stone..Cold..I don't want her to die. We need to save her now."

"Spinelli, I am sorry. There isn't anything we can do. We don't have a harness or a rope to get down that far below to get to her.And if we did one of us would have to go down while the other stayed up here and held on the rope. I for one can't see straight to do either and I wouldn't risk your life to try and do it either."

Spinelli sighs " Alright but we need to hurry."

Spinelli and Jason both looked to Diego who was laying there out cold.

"What about him?"

"We take him with us."

Spinelli helped Jason up as Jason walks over to Diego grabbing him and throwing his lifeless body over his shoulder. They walk out of the tunnels and back to Georgie.

Georgie was getting worried. It had been nearly two and a half hours and no sign of Jason nor Spinelli. Georgie began walking back and forth biting her nails worried sick that something had happened to either one of them. As she was walking back she spotted the two walking out of the tunnels. Not paying attention to the fact that they still didn't have her sister she ran up to Spinelli throwing her arms around him.

"God am I glad to know your alright."

"Eh. The Jackal is always alright. Abit bruised and banged up but I'll manage."

Spinelli wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back. Georgie pulled away looking to Jason who was carrying Diego on his shoulder.

"Is that?.."

"Yes..It's Diego. We need to get him to a hideout before he wakes up so I can tie him up."

"What about Maxie? She's still down there!"

"All we can do now is call Mac and tell him and have him and the squad team come down here to rescue her."

"I'll get the car Jason."

"I'm not going! I refuse to go!"

Georgie and Jason both turned to look at him with a confused look.

"Spinelli, Listen..What are you going to do? You end up injuring yourselves then you will be no good to Maxie.So your best bet is to come with me and we'll go call Mac."

"NO! I have left her once, I am not leaving her a second time, not when she..they need me.There has got to be so way to get down to her."

Jason sighs "Fine Spinelli, Stay here do what you can. I'll be back in about an hour, I'll bring some rope and other things also."

Georgie hugs Spinelli "Be Careful!"

Spinelli smiled softly "I will."

Spinelli watched as Jason and Georgie got into the car and drove away. He lied to them. He had no earthly idea how he was going to attempt to save the woman that he loves, but he did know one thing he knew he would go to the ends of the earth for her and if it meant dying to save her life he would do it.

**TBC**

* * *

**I hope all of you are enjoying this dramatic story so far. I am hoping to add some fluff maybe after next chapter. **

**Preview to next chapter: Spinelli prays for an answer and Maxie has an out of body experience. **


	11. LifeOfHellOrLove?

Sorry about the so late update on this chapter. Hopefully this chapter will be a good one for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Eleven: Life Of Hell Or Love?**

Spinelli made his way back to where Maxie was. He knelt down on his knees looking over the edge. Squinching his eyes he could see Maxie but barely she was so far down he wasn't sure if she would be able to hear him or not if he called out to her. He layed down on his stomach thinking maybe it would just be alittle closer to her till the arrived.

* * *

Maxie awoke to a bright light surrounding her. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust them to the light. She heard a voice speak beside her turning she glared

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, do you really want to know?"

"Um yeah. I mean I am not dead..am I?"

"No your not offically dead at the moment, your merely having an out of body experience."

"And your suppose to be like my tour guide or something?"

"No more or less I am your tour angel."

"Ha! This has got to be a joke right? Lulu Spencer is my Angel?"

"It's no joke Maxie. I am here to give you a glimpse of what your life will be like if you don't make it."

"Oh brother..I must be in hell!"

"Not quite..Let's say your on a mini detour."

"Your no fun..I liked the snarky lulu back in real life."

"No time for fun Maxie, your life at this moment is hanging on by a thread and only you can save yourself and the baby."

"Oh my god, the baby? Is he or she alright?"

"In due time Maxie you will see for yourself, but first things first. We have a couple of stops to make.So get up."

Maxie rolled her eyes standing up, lulu snapped her fingers, one minute they were in that bright place and the next they were at the police station.

"what are we doing here for?"

"Don't you want to see what your dad Mac has been doing since you died?"

"Well yeah, so he is still commissioner i see."

"Not quite Maxie..Look."

Maxie looked over to see Mac sitting behind a desk filing paperwork. She had never seen him do that before it was always the other goons of the police force that did that type of duty.

"Why is he filing? He doesn't do that!"

"Ever since you died, his heart hasn't been the same. So he stepped down from commissioner to desk duty."

"So who's the new commissioner now?"

As soon as Maxie said that she saw Jerry Jax enter the building. The other police officers were greating him kindly

_"Good Morning Commissioner Jacks."_

"Commissioner Jacks? You got to be kidding me? He is a conman and a killer. Why on earth would they elect him to be a commissioner!"

"Things have changed Maxie..Alot has changed."

Maxie sighed looking over to Lulu "What about Robin? What about Spinelli?"

Lulu looked to Maxie "Robin left PortCharles again after she found out she was pregnant. She hasn't been back since. As for Spinelli, that is our next stop."

Lulu snaps her fingers taking them away from the police station and to this crummy brokedown looking building.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Spinelli's new home."

"Spinelli lives here? What happened to our place?"

"He couldn't stand going there knowing you weren't going to be there everyday so he moved out here and has been isolated ever since."

"Even from Jason and you?"

"Spinelli and the real me never talked like we used to anymore and as far as Jason goes, Jason tried to help Spinelli but there wasn't much he could do either."

"Can we go in?"

"Do you really want to Maxie?"

"I do..I want to see him."

Lulu nodded snapping her fingers and once again they were in another place this time it was inside that building. Maxie looked around almost about to cry at the stuff she was seeing. She heard something playing, walking around the corner she seen a old projector running. She glanced up seeing her and spinelli all lovey dovey at the hospital fundraiser a year ago. Spinelli had his arm around her and she was kissing him softly. Maxie started to cry wiping the tears away from eyes. She seen someone sitting on the couch infront of the projector she walked up beside it realizing it was Spinelli. He had changed so much. His hair was raggier and it didn't look like he had changed his clothes in god knows when.

"He looks pitiful!"

"That's because he doesn't have you."

"He's holding something..what is it?"

"Your ashes."

"My ashes? Why does he still have my ashes for?"

"Because he's not ready to give you up yet..Don't you see Maxie..You have brushed death numberous of times. Alot of people are affected by you in some way."

"I never knew.."

Lulu nods

"What about the baby? What happened to our baby?"

"That is our next stop. This was a glimpse of the week after you died.We're going to see five years from now next."

Lulu snaps her fingers once again, this time they were in a big back yard with beautiful flowers growing around them everywhere. There was a big white house with light rose colored shutters. The place looked beautiful. She wondered who lived here.

"What is this place lulu?"

"You'll see."

Maxie heard a girl screaming looking over she seen the most beautiful little girl running around in a soft pink sun dress, her long blonde locks were flowing against the wind. Her piercing baby blue eyes were dazzling with the sunlight. Maxie smiled looking over at lulu

"So I had a little girl! She is beautiful."

lulu nodded

_"Come and get me daddy!"_

_ "Alright, but I warn you, I will fall to the mercy of your beauty once I catch you." _

_The little girl giggled "Aw daddy! Cmon!" _

Spinelli held his hands up to his eyes as he ran around acting as he was chasing her. Maxie smiled she loved this version of the man she loved compared to the one she previously just seen.

"How did come out of his meltdown?"

"He came to the real me after you died and gave the real me the baby to raise because he wasn't sure if he would be a good enough father to raise her all on his own. Then one day he looked into her eyes and he saw you in them."

"Did he ever name her?"

"Mhm.."

Spinelli had fell down on the ground laughing as the little girl came running over and jumping on him. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Holding her he looked into her eyes.

_"I wish your mother was here to see how beautiful you have grown." _

_"I know daddy. I miss her too." _

_"You know you still got me Maxie."_

"He named her after me?"

"Yeah, because he knew that you two shared her and her having your name only meant to him that he would be that much closer to you."

"Did he ever find love again?"

"No she was all the love he needed."

Maxie smiled watching the two as they tickled one another. Lulu looked back to Maxie

"Time to go!"

"No wait! I want to stay here in this moment alittle longer."

"We can't Maxie. You have to get back to your body and make a decision. It is a life of hell or a life of love?"

**TBC**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was a different twist. Hope you all agree! Any feedback is appreciated. Thank You all to those that are commenting. I truely appreciate it.


	12. Miracles Or No?

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Twelve: Miracles or No?**

Maxie turned looking the future image of Spinelli and their little girl, all happy and yet she wasn't around to be with them. Maxie turns looking to Lulu

"I want so badly to be there..I do..bu.."

"Then what's stopping you Maxie? Isn't that image what you have always dreamt of..Someone to love you no matter what the costs were."

"I had that once before and that got taken away from me, then I was starting to get that again with Coop and that got taken away from me. Now I had something and I took that away from him. I just wish in the end if this was all worth it.." Maxie lowers her head

"This what? What your going through now?"

Maxie nods

"Come with me Maxie..I have one last stop for you."

"Where are you taking me? I thought we had to get back?"

"We do but the ones up above think this will help you in your decision."

Lulu snapped her fingers as they appeared surrounded by everything white, Maxie glanced around. She thought she was floating or something by the way everything was white. As she was glancing she heard a familiar voice approaching.

"Maxie?"

Maxie turned coming eye to eye with the first true love of her life Jesse.

"JESSE!" Maxie ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Maxie! It is you! Your still as beautiful as ever."

Maxie smiled pulling away but not far looking into his eyes "You look the same as I saw you before you died."

Jesse frowned "I am sorry I left you Maxie..I never wanted too."

"I know..It took me along time to get over losing you..Truly I am still fighting everyday with that but it's getting better."

"I know you have had a darkened road Maxie.I try and look down on you every chance I can get, but I see now you are getting on the right path."

"You mean I am finding happiness?"

"Yeah I see it with Spinelli, He is different, but he makes you happy.He brings the sparkle back into those eyes like I once did."

"Jesse, how can I go back?"

"You have to Maxie, if not for spinelli but for that life that is growing inside of you.She needs her mother as badly as her mother needs her."

Jesse looks up nodding then looks back to Maxie "I have to go, but remember I am always watching. I love you Maxie and I always will."

Maxie's eyes fill up with tears as she watches Jesse fade away "I will always love you too."

Lulu places her hand on Maxie's shoulder "It's time to go back Maxie."

Maxie wipes the tears from her eyes nodding.

* * *

The rescue team had already came and gotten Maxie and Spinelli from the tunnel. They told Spinelli and Mac that Maxie was in a coma and they weren't sure if she was going to make it out or not. Spinelli sat beside Maxie's bed holding her hand, tears building up in his eyes. He wipes them away as the door opens. Mac enters with two cups of coffee handing one to Spinelli

"Any change?"

"No, No movement yet. I been sitting here all night hoping and praying she would move, glitch, do something to let me know she's going to be alright.But nothing Mac..Nothing."

"She's a tough girl Spinelli,She will pull through this..I have to keep faith that she will. I can't lose her like I lost Georgie."

Spinelli lowers his head nodding.

Jason enters the room looking at Spinelli "How are you doing?"

"How does it look like I am doing?"

"I know..Can I talk to you outside Spinelli?"

"I'll stay here with her till you get back." Mac said

Spinelli nods walking with Jason outside of the room. "Stone Cold..I am not going nowhere. Maxie needs me more than any stupid case. Her life and my baby's life are in jeopardy."

"I know.." As jason was about to say something Dr. Patrick Drake walked around the corner

"Spinelli..I need to have a word with you..you got a minute."

"Sure..Is this about Maxie?"

Patrick nods "I need to find out exactly how long she was down in the tunnel before you guys found her?"

"I say probally a couple of hours, not really sure. She was like this when we found her. Why? Is my wife going to be okay?"

"Well as of right now her body is paralyzed. So we will not the full impact of the paralization till she regains conciseness."

"Oh god!" Spinelli leans against the wall holding on to it. Spinelli looks up to Patrick "Any news on how the baby is doing?"

"If Maxie doesn't regain conciseness soon, the oxygen level for the baby will deterate and the baby will suffocate."

"So your saying that I could not only lose my wife but i could lose my wife and my baby?"

"I am saying Spinelli is that it's all up to her to save them both."

Mac rushes out of the room "Spinelli! Come here she's awake!"

Spinelli, Patrick, Jason, and Mac rush into the room. Maxie opens her eyes looking around she spots spinelli and smiles. Spinelli rushes over to her placing one of the sweetest kisses on her lips.

"You scared me..you know that right?"

"Did you think you would be able to get rid of me that easily?" Maxie tried to laugh but the pain in her chest hurt to much.

She coughed as Patrick examined her. "I say Maxie this is a miracle.I am going to schedule some more tests for in the morning to be run. In the meantime, get some rest and try not to move okay."

Maxie slightly nods. Mac kisses her on the forehead "I am glad to have you back."

"I am glad to be home dad."

"Okay I got to get back to the station but I will check back on you tom morrow okay?"

Maxie nods as Mac kisses her on the forehead again. Mac leaves, spinelli walks around sitting back down beside her bed, reaching for her hand he holds it within his.

"You know how worried you had me?"

"I'm sorry spinelli. I Nev..Spinelli?" Maxie had a weird but upsetting look on her face.

"What is it Maxie? Something wrong?"

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

Spinelli looked at Jason and then back to Maxie not sure as he was going to break the news to her. Still silent Maxie gets more upset

"SPINELLI!! ANSWER ME!! Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Just calm down, Dr. Drake just told you not to get upset and be moving around."

"Your avoiding the question..it's something bad isn't?"

"Maxie...your paralyzed."

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the update, I hope to have chapter 13 up soon, I am working on that now also. Remember guys to keep pimping Spixie/Spinmax out. Everyone is falling more and more in love with these two by the minute. If you love fanfics of these two then you need to check other authors such as Average Everyday Sane Psycho, SEEKER-2000,D-Tepes, and katdvs. Feedback is luv! Remember Everyday is a Spix-e-licious Day! **


	13. Just A Little Help

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Thirteen: Just A Little Help**

Maxie couldn't sleep all night because what Spinelli had told her kept running through her mind.

_"Your Paralyzed."_

_"I'm what?"_

_"Maxie..Please don't have me say it again..It's dificult on me to say also."_

_"Difficult on you? I am the one that has to live with the fact that I can't wait anymore!"_

"Don't say that, The doctors never said that this was permant."

"I am tired of the what if's Spinelli..How am I going to raise our baby when I can't even walk to pick them up."

"I will be there.."

Maxie turned her head letting the tears flow down her face and onto the pillow.

_"I just want to be alone."_

_"But.."_

_"Please Spinelli, just leave.."_

Spinelli had did what she asked of him and left, why did he leave, he should have been stubborn to her and said hell no he wasn't leaving her side. But he was the person he always was. The same nice, sweet, kind spinelli that she grew to love. She glinched onto a pillow buring her face into it crying.

"This was not the way I wanted to come."

"Where did you go?" Robin asked standing at the doorway

Maxie wipes the tears away "Nowhere important and it seems I won't be doing that for awhile."

Robin walked over sitting down beside her bed "What do you mean?"

"Spinelli told me earlier today that I was paralzed."

"Oh my god Maxie..But that doesn't mean that it's not temporary."

"How do you know it isn't permant?"

"I could have given up Robin, I could have been up there with Jesse, Georgie, and Coop but I came back for what? To this?" Maxie pulls her sheets off her legs revealing how she couldn't move them, not even a hair.

"Maxie, you have to look at it like this, you have people here that you came back too. Me, Mac, Spinelli, We all love you no matter what state you are in."

"I don't want to be like this Robin. How am I going to be able to pick up my child? I won't even be able to take him/her for a walk."

"Quit worrying, face that battle when it comes, right now you have to focus on that bundle of joy that is growing inside of you. Cause rather you see it or not, your paralazation is not important. Keeping that baby inside of you is."

Maxie sighs nodding "I know..Thank you robin. I am glad we had this talk."

Robin smiles "That's what families are for." Robin hugs Maxie before she leaves.

* * *

The next day was centered around many of tests. Some were okay and some were not so great. Maxie was drained by the time all the tests were over with. She just wanted to get back into bed and sleep. She heard a knock at the door as Dr. Lee walks in smiling.

"Hey Dr. Lee."

"Hey Maxie, I just came to check up on you and see how you and the baby are doing."

"I am assuming the baby is fine, I haven't felt them kick any since the other day."

"That is sometimes normal, but let's just check and make sure okay." Maxie nods as Dr. Lee examines her.

"Well so far everythings looks to be okay. But I'll keep a close eye on you and the baby while your in here just make sure everything stays okay."

"Thank You Dr. Lee. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Maxie, What is it?"

"They say I am paralazyed will that effect my pregnacy any?"

"No not unless you have injured your reproductive system which in your case your fine, you should be able to have a normal pregnancy."

"Thank You Dr. Lee."

"Sure.No Problem Maxie. Just keep getting rest and taking the vitamins and I'll check back on you later on alright?"

Maxie nods watching Dr. Lee leave.

* * *

Over the next few days Maxie layed in her bed feeling helpless. She wanted to get up and move around, she wanted to be able to go to the bathroom by herself without having to depend on Spinelli or someone else to take her. She wanted to be able to do things on her own but now she couldn't do that. She felt isolated as if her world that she was in was crashing down on her. She heard a knock at the door looking up she seen a cute black teddybear dressed with a blue beanie looking at her. She laughed as she heard Spinelli do a fake voice

"Hello Maxie, My name is Jackal the bear, and I have come to cheer you up."

"Oh you have have you? I guess you can come on in."

Maxie laughed softly as Spinelli entered the room holding out the teddy bear to her. Maxie grabs it holding it out in front of her

"He's cute Spinelli."

"I figured when I am not here you can have the next best thing." Spinelli smiled looking at her.

"I already do, it's growing inside of me." Maxie rubs her belly smiling

"I see your having a good day."

"Good as to be expected. Dr. Lee gave me some good news the other day about the baby."

"Everything alright?"

"Mhm. Everything is fine. I should be able to have a normal pregnancy."

"See told you."

"But it doesn't make me being scared any easier."

"I know maxie but we're going to get through this together. When I saw you in the tunnel, I promised you I would never leave you no matter what again and I am going to keep that promise."

"You better." Maxie reaches over kissing Spinelli

* * *

Maxie wanted to get out of her room so she asked one of the nurses to take her to the chapel. She told them to come back and get her in about an hour that she would be fine alone. The nurse was hestiate at first but nodded. Maxie just wanted to be alone. She wanted to think. abit. She tried to get closer to the candles so she could light one but her wheelchair got stuck. She couldn't move anymore she was froze. Getting mad she slammed her fist down on the arm rest screaming

**"Why God! Why Me?"**

Tears flowing down her cheeks she placed her hands up to her face burying it within them. She just wanted to get away, she wanted to break free from this hell she was living. This was not what she wanted to come back too. She wanted to be able to walk her child, hold then when they cried and rock them to sleep. Swing with them on the swing set as they got older. But she couldn't do that anymore could she? They say it wasn't permant but how could they know. Yeah their doctors but they themselves never really had all the answers. She felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she seen Lulu standing there.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah why would it be?"

"Your crying Maxie."

"Yeah can't a paralyzed girl cry?"

"Oh..I am sorry Maxie..I didn.."

"Know? You mean Spinelli didn't come running to you spitting off about how his wife is a criple and that she can't even protect her own child let alone herself!"

Maxie was furated at herself mostly and didn't mean to take it out on Spinelli nor Lulu but she was there and if it had been anyone else she would have probally done the same.

" I am sorry Maxie.Spinelli would never think that way about you. As much as we have had our differences about your marriage to each other, I see how truly happy you make him."

" How can I make him happy still lulu when I am like this huh? Can you answer that?"

" I can't Maxie..But I can tell you that living in anger and fear will only drive away the people that care about you the most. Do you want to lose Spinelli to that? Better yet do you want to lose that precious gift that has been given to the both of you because of this anger? "

Maxie's tear built up more as much as she hated to say it Lulu was right. She couldn't live this way but it was hard not to feel angry. Maxie was madder than hell and all she wanted to do was get up and walk, just once.

"Do you know what it's like to not be able to do things on your own without having someone do them for you? Do you Lulu?"

"No, but.."

" I do! I love spinelli and I love this baby more than anything in the world but I am not able to do anything about anything because part of my body can't function properly. I am scared and I am mad as hell."

" You have every right to be Maxie, Noone is saying you shouldn't be mad and scared."

" Spinelli needs someone who has two good legs, who will be able to come to him without him having to get them and bring them to him. He doesn't deserve this."

"Maxie, Spin is a great guy, I feel bad for how our relationship is but I know that he is lost without you. When you were in your coma, Spin was here day and night praying for you to wake up. He would not leave your side for a second.You are his rock, his comfort zone, I couldn't see that before but I do now. Spin needs you as much as you need him and your going to let this little road block stop you from that."

" I can't do it Lulu..I just can't.."

Maxie gets more upset and tries to stand and falls down on the ground lulu rushes over to try and help her Maxie screams at her swatting at her hands

"**NO! I AM FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"But Maxie you need help up your not going to get back up in that wheelchair by yourself."

" I can do this Lulu, I don't need your help or anyone else's."

"Fine! You want it that way then do it on your own but if you risk that baby's life then its all on you."

Lulu turns walking out of the chapel as she does she spots Spinelli walking toward Maxie's room. She runs over to him.

"Hey spin!"

" Blonde one! What are you doing here?"

" No time for small talk, Maxie needs you."

" but..okay." Spinelli looks puzzled and follows lulu. As they enter the chapel Spinelli sees maxie trying to pull herself back up into the wheelchair looking over at lulu alittle mad

" Why did you leave her like this?"

"She wouldn't let me help her."

Spinelli rushes over to maxie trying to help her but maxie swats at him.

"No spinelli! I can do this on my own."

"Damnit maxie quit being stubborn and let me help you."

"Why so you can help your crippled pregnant wife."

"Because I want to help my wife who is carrying our baby, and if you don't let me help you we may not get to see that baby."

"fine!"

Maxie lets spinelli help her back up into the wheelchair. Once in Spinelli kneels down looking up at Maxie

"why didn't you let lulu help you?"

"Because I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me. I am doing that all on my own quite well."

"Thats the thing Maxie you can't do this on your own. Your going to have to have some help till you get better."

"Yeah Spin when will that be? I could be like this forever."

"Don't say that Maxie."

"Why? You know it could be true."

Spinelli sighs looking down

"I love you spinelli but I don't want you having to worry about me and have to take care of me."

"I am your husband Maxie, that is my job to worry about you and take care of you and that baby."

"I can't do this spinelli. I can't live like this."

Spinelli hugs her as the tears flow down her face once again. "It's going to be alright Maxie..I promise." Kissing her cheek then her lips he looks her in her eyes "Whatever happens we'll go through it together."

Lulu watched on as she witnessed such a love that she had never seen before. It was so pure and innocent. She had never seen Spinelli truely care about someone as much as he did for maxie. It broke her heart to see them in such pain, but she knew they were both survivors and whatever happened they would be there together through the end. She walked out of the chapel leaving them alone.

"Maxie, I came back by to bring you these."

He lifted up a boutique of white roses handing them to her. Maxie smiled smelling of them. Kissing his lips.

"They are beautiful but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to say I am sorry. I know your going through alot and part of me blames myself for you being in this prediciment."

"oh god spinelli please don't blame yourself you had no idea Diego was going to come after me and neither did i."

"yeah but if i hadn't of left on that case then maybe I would have been able to protect you."

"you did what you had to do and i understand that now, the only thing that matters is that your here now."

"and I am not going nowhere. I told jason that I can't do the cases nomore."

"What did he say?"

"He understood. Maxie.."

Spinelli layed his head on her stomach rubbing her belly

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"You would have been fine Spinelli."

Maxie rubbed his hair back and forth.

"No I wouldn't have. Do you know how much you truely mean to me?"

"Lulu kind of told me alittle."

"She did?" Spinelli raised his head giving her a confused look

"Yeah she said that I was your rock and your comfort zone and that you needed me as much as I needed you."

"wow never knew the blonde one had such insight like that before."

"Guess she's finally seeing what I seen all along."

"What is that?"

"That I ended up the luckiest woman in the world the day I found you."

Spinelli smiled

"You know I often thought that my life could not have been anything without the blonde one loving me, and then there was nurse jolene and then wise and faithful georgie, but now that i look back neither of them captured my full heart. I was always lurking for more,needing something else, and then you came along and it was like it all made perfect sense.I didn't need to look for that anymore."

Maxie smiled knowing she felt the same way. Spinelli rubbed Maxie's belly

"Now we have this life that is ours growing inside of you and nothing in this world could have made me happier. You are my life Maxie, if you had died in that tunnell, I would have died along with you."

"No spinelli you wouldn't have because your a survivor. You would have gotten through all of that."

"No I wouldn't have because you know why?"

"WHy?" "Because your my soulmate, my lover, my best friend."

Maxie started crying this time at his words. She bent down and kissed him

"I love you Spinelli."

"I love you too Maxie"

**TBC**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Previews to next chapter: Sex of baby, Renewal Time and A precious gift recieved.


	14. Preparations

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Fourteen: Preparations**

A month had passed, Maxie was out of the hospital. Spinelli was working more at the house. Spinelli still couldn't believe that Jason had went out and bought them a house so Maxie would have room to move around. He was forever in his debt, but Jason just shook his head and told him that is what family does for one another. Spinelli felt the same way about Jason, he never had that connection to a real family and Jason gave him that as did Maxie. He smiled looking over at Maxie who was asleep on the couch. He wanted to do something special for her to let her know how much he is still in love with her. Spinelli stopped working on the computer, grabbing his cell he quietly got out of his chair. Opening the door to the backyard patio he walked out dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lulu."

"Hey Spin? How are you?"

"I am good. I am glad I caught you I need a favor?"

"A Favor? What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah things are great, but you know Maxie is still in her funk, but she's getting better. Anyways I was wondering if you could help me plan a special night for the two of us."

"Why me Spinelli? I am pretty sure Maxie doesn't want me no where near you or that special night."

"I need help lulu, I mean I know what she likes but I want this to be extra special for her."

lulu sighs"Okay spinelli, I'll help you. When do you want to met to talk about things?"

"Tomorrow for lunch sound good?"

"Sure I'm free then. Talk to you then."

"Thanks again Lulu."

"No prob Spin."

Spinelli hung up the phone smiling. He was lost in his own little world thinking of what all he was going to do to make this a special night for Maxie when he heard a noise.

"Ahem!"

Turning around he smiled seeing Maxie, he walked over to her kissing her on the lips

"Hey, didn't know you was awake."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Lulu." He couldn't lie to her, he just left out bits of the conversation.

"What did lulu want?"

"She wanted to ask my opinion on something."

"Oh.."

Changing the subject spinelli smiled "So my lady, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Why the quick change in subject Spinelli? What are you up to and was that really Lulu on the phone?"

"Yes it was lulu and no i am not up to nothing.I promise."

He holds his hand up to his heart Maxie rolls her eyes wheeling herself back inside

"Fine if you say so, but my gut says differently."

Spinelli follows her back in closing the door behind them

"No need to worry, I am not going nowhere.So whats for dinner? I am starved."

"You want to call in something?"

"We can do that or we can go out?"

"No I don't feel up to going out."

"Maxie it's been a month, you need to get out."

"Spinelli if i say i don't want to go I don't want to go."

"Fine, have it your way.We'll call in something then."

"Fine I will." Maxie wheels herself into the living room area.

Spinelli grumbles "Why does she have to be so difficult."

* * *

Later that evening Maxie was curled up on Spinelli sound asleep as he was watching the end of the movie. She was missing the greatest part where the lady kisses the man and they walk hopelessly in love into the sunset. He smiled watching her sleep, brushing her blonde strands from her eyes he kissed her forehead. He looked down to the belly that was growing quite rapidly realizing in just a few short months. In a few days they will find out the sexy of the baby and Spinelli couldn't wait. He was more excited than ever about the whole thing. He put one arm around Maxie lifting her up into his arms he carried her to their bedroom. Laying her gently down onto the bed he pulled back the covers tucking her in. Kissing her on the forehead he smiled softly whispering

"I love you Maxie. I promise to always love you and this baby for the rest of my life."

He walked over to his side taking off his shirt and pants laying them across the arm of the chair he crawled into bed beside her. He inched closer to her laying his hand on her stomach falling asleep.

The next morning came to soon. Spinelli heard commotion in the kitchen causing him to wake up. He got up walking into the kitchen finding Maxie throwing pots and pans around everywhere. Almost getting hit by one he ducks racing over to her

"Whoa Maxie..Stop! What are you doing?"

"I can't even cook for myself Spinelli. Look at me..I am a mess."

"Shh you are not a mess. You are my Maxie.Now what are you trying to cook yourself?"

"I was trying to cook me a omelet, but the stove and I had a disagreement."

Spinelli held back from laughing "About?"

"The stove didn't think the girl in the wheelchair should be using them so.."

"Aw Maxie..You want me to help you?"

Maxie sighs not wanting to fight this early in the morning with him nods "Yes can you turn the burner on for me please."

"Sure I can do that for you. Anything else? Need me to get the ingredients out of the fridge for you?"

"Nah got that covered but thanks babe."

Spinelli nods turning on the burner then kisses her on the lips letting her go back to doing things on her own.

"I did manage to do up some coffee this morning."

"Ah good thank you."

Spinelli goes over and pours himself a cup of coffee, grabbing the daily newspaper he walks to the table sitting down.

"So any special plans today?"

"I got to go out for ab it but I'll be home afterwards.You got physical therapy today right?"

"Yeah in about an half an hour."

"I'll drop you off on the way."

"Okay."

* * *

Spinelli and Maxie arrived at the physical therapy place. Brenda walked up to them smiling

"So how is Maxie today? Ready for a workout?"

"Not really but let's get this over with."

Brenda smiled and nodded as spinelli leaned down kissing Maxie on the lips

"I got to go do something but I'll be back to pick you up afterwards okay."

"okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Spinelli walked out leaving Maxie. Spinelli made his way to Kelly's. That is where he was meeting Lulu to discuss Maxie's special night tonight.Spinelli smiled walking into Kelly's. Mike was behind the bar and waved to spinelli as he entered. Spotting lulu he walked over.

"So any ideas?"

"How special do you want tonight to be?"

"I want it to be a night she'll never forget and I want it to be where she feels happy."

"Okay so what I did was I booked you a reservation for two at this classy out skirts restaurant. It's a lovely place to go to, very charming and I am sure Maxie will love it. Also, while you are dining I will go to your place and decorate it."

"Decorate it? How?"

"I'll get some rose petals, some candles, some champagne, I'll borrow some of that classical music from Johnny. Also It may take me awhile to get everything set up so I will text you on your cell to let you know when the coast is clear to come home."

"Alright, sounds like a great idea, I was also thinking of something."

"What could be more better than this?"

"I was going to re-propose to her"

"Really? Aw Spinelli that is romantic."

"Well, we really never had the fancy wedding and all because I was still striving as a P.I. back then and now I want to let her have her moment.She deserves it for putting up with me all these years."

"Aw spin, you know I wished things could have turned out differently for us but I am glad they are the way they are."

"You are?" Spinelli scratches his head looking at her confused.

"Yeah, I mean look at you. Your all grown up, got a family, a wife that loves you more than anything and vice versa. You got that life you was always wanting and more."

"I did didn't I"

"Yeah you did.I remember when you first came to Port Charles, you were a hellion on wheels." lulu laughs softly.

"Yeah I was something else."

"But things happened, and people changed, and yet I may not like Maxie for all that she has done in her past I can see how she looks at you and it reminds me so much of what I want in life."

"You got that with Johnny don't you?"

"eh who knows after all these years of going back and forth maybe, but it's not about me, this is about you. I am happy for you spin.I really am."

Spinelli reaches over and hugs lulu "Thank you for all you have done."

"Not a problem. That's what friends are for. Now go so I can get started on this."

Lulu laughs shooing spinelli away. Spinelli laughs

"Okay I am going. Late rs."

Spinelli walks out of Kelly's placing another phone call

"Hello Metro Court Boutique?"

"Yes, My name is Damian Spinelli and I need to get a dress put on hold for pickup for my wife please."

"Sure what kind of dress would you like sir?"

"I need a stunning dress for a night out."

"Something in particular sir?"

"Nope, surprise me. I'll be by there in about twenty minutes to pick it up if that's fine."

"Sure not a problem. We'll have it ready sir."

"Thanks."

Spinelli hung up the phone smiling. Thinking he made another phone call this time to robin

"Hello Robin Scorpio."

"Hey Robin, It's me Spinelli."

"Hey Spinelli, Is everything okay with Maxie?"

"Yeah everything is fine but I need to ask you a favor?"

"Okay."

"Can you pick Maxie up at the physical therapy today and bring her to the Metro Court for me?"

"Yeah..Why the Metro Court though?"

"I got something special planned and I am picking up a surprise for her there. Can you do that?"

"Aw Sure I can do that. I am free actually today."

"Thanks Robin."

"Your Welcome."

Spinelli hung up the phone heading over to the Metro Court. Once there he went up to the lady at the boutique

"Hi My name is Damian Spinelli. I am here to pick up the dress I called earlier about."

"Ah yes Mr. Spinelli. We have your dress for your wife right back here. Follow me."

Spinelli followed her to where the dress was at. She opened up the liner revealing the most beautiful and stunning midnight purple dress he had ever seen before. It was long with a slender v-line neck to it. He thought it would look absolutely perfect on Maxie.

"That is beautiful, Great choice."

The lady smiled "I am sure your wife is going to look stunning in it."

"Oh yes she will indeed."

The lady walked over to the register "Will that be all today Mr.Spinelli?"

"Actually can you get me a pearl necklace and bracelet to go along with the dress?"

"Sure." The lady went over to the jewelry department getting what he asked bringing it back.

She told him the total and he paid for it. Grabbing the bags he walked out of the boutique. Stopping he reached in his pocket pulling out the tiny black box.Opening it he smiled looking down at the half caret that shined in his eyes. He knew tonight was going to be a night he will never forget.

**TBC**

Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is luv! :)

* * *


	15. Magical

**ATTN: This chapter contains graphic content. Please be advised and read with caution.****

* * *

******

Stolen Chances

**Chapter Fifteen: Magical**

Maxie had been working hard not paying attention to how time had flew by. Robin walked in smiling, Maxie looked at her weird

"What are you doing here robin?"

"Spinelli sent me to pick you up."

"Umm okay, why?"

"He said he had to pick something up and for me to bring you to the Metro Court."

"The Metro Court?"

"Yeah he called me earlier. You didn't know?"

"No.."

* * *

Spinelli sat waiting on Maxie to arrive at the hotel. Once he seen her enter he smiled walking over to her kissing her on the lips

"Hey."

"Hey yourself..So why did you have robin come and pick me up and not you?"

"I had to get something from here."

"What's going on Spinelli. I smell something brewing."

"You'll see, but for now I have booked us a room for awhile so you can get dressed."

"Dressed? Where are we going?"

"I am taking you out."

"Spinelli...I don't wan.."

"Please Maxie..Do it for me.."

"Fine.."

Robin kisses Maxie's cheek "I'll talk to you guys later I gotta go..have fun."

"Love you robin." Maxie said

"Love you too." Robin walked out of the metro court leaving them two alone.

"So Mr. Spinelli..Where are we going tonight?"

"We're going out to dinner."

"I know that, but where at?"

"This tiny little place on the outskirts."

"Okay let's go up to the room I want to see what you bought me."

"Okay." Spinelli laughed

Making their way up to the room, they entered closing the door behind them Maxie looked at Spinelli holding her arms out.

"Okay gimme gimme."

Spinelli holds up the bag unzipping it showing the dress to her. Her mouth floored it was beautiful. She did not know he had such great taste in fashion.

"Oh my god spinelli that dress is beautiful."

"I thought you would love it. I told the lady down at the boutique only the finest for my wife."

"aw. okay what else" Maxie laughed as spinelli showed her the pearl necklace and bracelet

"Spinelli you did all this for me?"

"This is only the half of it Maxie. There is the whole night to go."

Spinelli sat down on the bed in front of her Maxie leaned forward kissing him softly

"You know you amaze me."

"I do?"

"Mhmm. When I think I couldn't love you more, you always prove me wrong."

Spinelli smiles

"My love grows bigger everyday that I am with you, and it will grow even bigger once this little one is finally out in this world with us." Spinelli rubs Maxie's belly

"So what do you want to have a boy or girl?"

"I don't care as long as it's healthy."

"your not fun you took the easy road." Maxie laughs.

He was glad she was laughing and getting back to her old self. They got ready as it was time for them to go to dinner. They headed to the place that lulu made reservations at. They laughed and talked about old times with one another. The setting was as lulu said it would be. On their way out Spinelli's cell buzzed in his pocket. He picked it up seeing it was lulu he opened it up as he was putting Maxie's wheelchair in the back.

_It's on you now Spin. Everything is all set up. _

_Love, _

_Lulu_

Spinelli smiled getting into the car he looked over at his wife

"So you ready to head on home?"

"Aww does this perfect night have to end so soon?"

"It doesn't have to?"

"Oh Spinelli you bad boy you..and what does The Jackal have in mind?"

"You'll see when we get home."

"Oh your just full of surprises tonight aren't you?"

Spinelli didn't answer just gave her a simple smile. As they made their way home and into the front door. Maxie's heart dropped in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He had done all this for her. For the girl in the wheelchair. She started crying. Spinelli bent down wiping the tears away

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am happy. I really am. This is beautiful spinelli. You did all this for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a night you would never forget."

"You could say that."

The living room lights were off and the only light within the house were filled with candles and their were rose pedals all over the ground making a path to a destination of their bedroom.

"I have something else."

"Oh lord, Spinelli you surprise me anymore tonight and I swear I am going to die." Maxie smiles looking at him

"I don't want you doing that, but I do want to say this."

"Okay."

Spinelli grabs her hand getting down on one knee looking up at her "Maxie, over the past three years we have grown to love each other more every day. My life changed the day I fell in love with you. I will be forever grateful to those that brought us together. Because of them I now have someone that I admire, that I trust with all of my being, and love more than anything in this world. So what I am trying to say is Maxie, Will you do me the honors of remarrying me?"

Maxie's eyes got big he was asking her to renew their vows, that was a bigger gift than any fancy dress or pearls. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her closely pressing her lips upon his kissing him. After a few moments he pulls back

"So is that a yes then?"

"Yes..Yes..Yes...a thousand times Yes.."

Spinelli smiled kissing her again. She had made him once again the happiest man on earth. Spinelli picked maxie up still kissing her he made their way into the bedroom. Still holding her Maxie looked up into his eyes

"I'm scared spinelli."

"Why?"

"It's been so long since we made love, I don't want to disappoint you."

"My love you could never disappoint me."

Spinelli kissed her on the lips again leading her over to the bed laying her down gently. Maxie looked up at him pulling her to him. He lay ed halfway off of her pressing his body close to hers. She raised up with his help as he unzipped the back of her dress. Spinelli slowly took off her dress throwing it on the floor. Maxie smiled kissing him again on the lips then kissed him on his neck. Spinelli then worked his way to her undergarments. Taking them off one by one he traced his fingers slowly up her legs and to her thighs. Every touch sent shivers throughout Maxie's body. Spinelli smiled watching her as he touched every inch of her body. Maxie removed Spinelli's shirt exposing his bare chest. She ran her fingers down his rippled stomach kissing it. Spinelli leaned up doing a slight striptease dance making Maxie giggle. Spinelli twirled his pants in the air having them land go knows where. Same with his boxers. Spinelli climbed back onto the bed at Maxie's feet kissing every inch of her body working his way up to her neck. He kissed her neck then worked his way up to her lips. Looking her in the eyes he entered her and started to thrust forward in a gentle motion. Maxie dug her nails into his back pushing him closer to her. She wanted no she had to have him closer with each thrust. Their love was combining with every movement their body made with each other. The kiss on the hand to the pull of the hair, they connected. Spinelli grabbed Maxie's hand within his pulling them above her head kissing her more passionately as he went deeper and deeper. The love was getting closer for the both of them. They could feel it. Maxie moaned in joy as spinelli nipped at her neck thrusting hard and faster with ever moment of her breathe took. It was coming, the love was here, oh yes love was here. It had finally arrived as both of them screamed out in pure joyful bliss. Kissing one another spinelli rolled over pulling Maxie close to him holding on to her.

"Oh my god spinelli. That was amazing." maxie said out of breathe

"Mhmm..I say that was." Spinelli said out of breathe also as he kissed her neck

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms as spinelli knew that magical night has been a success.

**TBC**

****

Next Chapter: Sex of baby


	16. Shock

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Sixteen:Shock**

Spinelli didn't want to move from his spot curled up behind Maxie with his arms wrapped around her, but he wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed. He gently edged himself out of bed trying not to wake Maxie. As he entered the kitchen he began to work on breakfast. About thirty minutes later he had on the breakfast tray a plate with some eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice on the side.He also had a vase with a single red rose sitting on there. He walked in seeing Maxie sitting up in the bed smiling. Walking over to the edge he sat the tray down bending over he gently pressed his lips to hers giving her a kiss.

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning to you..I knew you were up to something..It was smelling too good in here this early in the morning." Maxie smiled

Spinelli grinned placing the tray on her lap "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Aww. Thank You..It smells delicious."

"Your quite welcome. Anything for my beautiful wife."

Spinelli got back in bed beside her smiling as he watched her eat. After she was done she looked over at Spinelli "That was wonderful. Thank You for last night and this morning. I didn't realize how badly I needed that."

"What the sex? Well...you should have said something sooner.." Nibbling on her neck playfully.

Maxie laughed pushing him off her her "Spinelli! That is not what I meant."

"I know, It's just good to see you laughing again.I missed that."

"You and me both." Maxie reached over kissing him. Spinelli pulled her closer to him as they kissed and cuddled together. After a few moments Spinelli broke the kissing looking at Maxie

"You got plans today?"

"I got a doctor's appointment, but after that I am free.Why?"

"I want us to go shopping."

Maxie raised an eyebrow at him "You..You want to go shopping?"

"Yeah..Baby stuff. You know I mean we only got like what a month or so to go and we have nothing in this house for the baby yet."

Maxie nods "Your right we don't. I am suppose to have an ultrasound today to find out the sex. You are still coming with me aren't you?"

"And miss the grand news of rather we're having a boy or girl. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Good..Cause if you had said you couldn't come..I would have had to beat you up."

"Oh really?" Spinelli started tickling her

"Spinelli!! Stop that!!" Maxie said laughing.

**XXX**

Later on into the day they arrived at the hospital. Spinelli walked up to the counter. Liz turned around seeing Spinelli and smiled

"Hey Spinelli."

"Hey Liz. Is Dr. Lee in..We're here for an appointment."

"I think so..Let me page her.."

"Thanks.." Spinelli said as he walked back over to Maxie sitting down beside her. Maxie wheeled herself closer to him.

"I am nervous."

"Why?"

"Cause..This is my first real pregnancy without faking it and I get nervous every time the doctor visit comes."

"Aww. It'll be okay. I am here with you." Spinelli grabbed her hand reinsiring her that it will be alright.

Dr. Lee came around the corner smiling "Hey guys. Come with me and we'll get you set up Maxie."

They followed Dr. Lee into one of the examination rooms. Spinelli helped get Maxie undressed and into a hospital gown. Picking her up he placed her onto the examination table. Dr. Lee came back in. She walked over washing her hands and then sat down in the chair grabbing the transducer. She grabbed a bottle squeezing some clear gel onto the transducer looking to them as she raises Maxie's gown to reveal her stomach.

"Okay I am going to place this onto your stomach and on the monitor here you will see the baby moving."

Maxie and Spinelli both looked at the black and white monitor.It seemed so small they were hoping they would see the baby alright. Dr. Lee continued to explain the procedure to them both.

"It will be cold to the skin but it's alright. I will move it around your stomach and we can get better views of the baby. Once this is done I can give you guys copies of the ultrasound to keep."

"Oh goodie. I can add that to the baby book." Maxie said smiling

"Okay Maxie this is going to be cold so just bear with me." Dr. Lee said placing the transducer on her stomach. Maxie flinched alittle due to the coldness but watched as Dr. Lee moved it around her stomach. Dr. Lee started pointing out different parts of the baby to them.

"There is the head, and there are the fingers.."

"Wow..He or She looks so tiny.." Spinelli said

"Your baby looks to be I would say probably around four or five pounds at this stage. They will grow alittle more the closer you get to your due date."

Dr. Lee kept pointing out more body parts as she worked her way down to the sex of the baby. She turns looking to them both.

"So do you want to know the sex?"

Maxie knew Spinelli wanted to know and so did she "Yes."

Dr. Lee nodded moving around the transducer some more "Hmm..just a second..Let me see something here." Dr.Lee examines the footage closer looking to them both once again.

"Well I'll be..Looks like you two are having twins.."

"What?!" They both said in shock.

" Yes..It does appear so..I was quite confused when I was hearing things in the headphones but as I took a closer look I could tell more clearer. You are having twins. A boy and a girl."

"I can't believe this."

Spinelli was speechless. He never expected to have twins. A baby yes but twins. That was double the news. He leaned down kissing Maxie

"We're having twins!"

**TBC**


	17. NiteMare Alley

**Stolen Chances**

**Chapter Seventeen:Nitemare Alley**

Spinelli and Maxie couldn't believe their ears. They of all people were having twins. Spinelli gulped down what felt like the biggest lump in his throat as Maxie turned looking to Dr. Lee

"Are you postive?"

"As far as I see on the monitor here and hear also there are two heartbeats. One is alittle fainter than the other one but as you see on the screen there are two bodies."

Spinelli and Maxie both looked. The doctor was right, there were two little tiny bodies floating around inside of Maxie.

Dr.Lee put up the transducer looking over at Maxie

"I want to do some more blood work before you leave and see you back in here next week. You are doing wonderfully Maxie. So far your heart is adjusting to the pregnancy as normal so I am pretty sure you will have a healthy delivery."

"Do you know if there is a different due date seeing as twins are involved?" Spinelli said

"As I see it Spinelli I don't see there being any change in the due date. Maxie should give a healthy delivery next month. Now just to let you guys know since both of you are first time parents to be, it is normal for Maxie's water to break two weeks before due time. So don't panic if that happens just get her to the hospital as soon as possible so we can get her prepped for labor and delivery alright? Any more questions before I send you off to the lab?"

Spinelli and Maxie shake their heads

"Alright you guys head on down to the lab and I will see you next week Maxie, just stop by the receptionist and schedule an appointment."

Spinelli stood up walking over to Maxie lifting her legs he put them down to where they were hanging off the table. He started handing her her clothes to put back on.

"Did you see that coming?"

"No why? You think now I am a mind reader?"

"No I am just in as much shock as you are."

"Yeah but I am happy shocked. I can't wait to tell stone cold."

Maxie shakes her head at him. Maxie finished dressing then spinelli picked her up placing her into the wheelchair. Wheeling her down she made her appointment and got her lab done. It was ready to call it a day and head home. On the elevator it seemed abit quiet till one spoke

"So you in the mood for a movie and dinner?"

"Bogey and pizza?"

"I was thinking Chinese and Bogey but we can do pizza."

"please! these kids are telling me they want pizza and ice cream."

"I hope not together!" Spinelli made a "Yuck" Face looking at her

Maxie slaps him on the arm "No not together! But that does sound tempting!"

"I will be glad when these weird cravings go away, cause half the stuff you eat I wouldn't feed to my dog."

"You don't have a dog."

"If I had one I wouldn't feed it that."

"I am pregnant and with your kids might I add..So your just going to have to deal with it."

Spinelli leans down kissing her on the lips

"I wouldn't have it any other way my dear!"

XXX

Later on at the house Spinelli popped in Sabrina one of bogy's film. It wasn't Spinelli's favorite but Maxie loved it because it was a love story. Spinelli opened up the pizza boxes handing Maxie one slice of hers. Spinelli stuck his nose up in the air at the smell of it. Maxie took one bite sighing throwing her head back against the couch

"What is wrong with you?"

"I am in heaven.This pizza taste so good!"

"Wow those cravings must be something else."

"There is nothing wrong with what I am eating."

"It smells funky!"

"It does not!"

"It does too!"

"My spinach and shrimp pizza does not smell funny and for the record your bacon and pepperoni pizza is about to make me gag!"

Spinelli shakes his head smiling He leans her closer to him "Let's just watch the movie shall we?"

Maxie nods taking another bite of her pizza as she rests her head on his chest. They begin to watch the movie. The movie had ended and Spinelli was surprised that he actually enjoyed it this time around. Looking down he realized that Maxie was asleep on him. Smiling he brushed her hair out of her eyes kissing her forehead causing her to wake up.

"Ugh! Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yeah sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, you didn't actually, these two little rugrats in here did" Maxie rubbed her belly. She couldn't believe how big she had gotten in the past eight months. Being confined to a wheelchair took a toll on her exercising to keep her wieght down not to mention the constant cravings she had.

"Are they kicking now?"

"Mhmm.Here feel." Maxie took Spinelli's hand and put it on her belly. Spinelli felt them kick not once but twice. The second time was alittle harder than the first.

"Wow. We got ourselves a kicker."

"Yeah we do."

"You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah I am drained."

"Okay."

Spinelli lifts her up in his arms as she looks to him "You know even though I am temporally confined to this wheelchair I will walk again soon but the one thing I am going to miss the most is you carrying me." Maxie laughed.

"Who saids that's gotta change." Spinelli winked at her.

Spinelli carried her over to her side of the bed laying her down then covering her up with the blankets. He walks over to their side taking off his shirt and pants revealing only his bare chest and his boxers. Maxie eyed him the whole time as he was doing this. Spinelli climbed into bed beside her pulling the covers over him.

Maxie grinned at him as spinelli gave her a wierd look "What's with the grin?"

"Nothing, you know I am starting to grow fond of those wierd boxers you wear."

Spinelli scooted closer to her laying his hand on her belly as he looked at her.

"Yeah, those cute little scooby and spider-man boxers seem rather sexy on you."

"I think the hormones have went into overdrive." Spinelli laughed

Maxie playfully punched him "Hey! "

"Ow! Sorry!" Spinelli said laughing as he rubbed his shoulder "You know I know this, why do you think I wear them." Spinelli reached up kissing her on the lips.

"You are one of a kind Damian Spinelli and for that is why I love you so much."

"Ditto backtcha my love."

XXX

The next morning Maxie had talked Spinelli into going to the store and grabbing some double dipped chocolate ice cream. He was hestiate at first to leave her at the house alone but she told him that she would be fine. He told her that he would be back as soon as he could. Maxie wheeled herself to the chair, hoping down into it she sat there cutting on the t.v. It was three thirty in the afternoon and nothing was on but a rerun of Oprah and judge Judy. "Ugh! How depressing!" She heard a knock at the door thinking maybe Spinelli had bought out the entire grocery store and needed help opening the door. She cut off the t.v, getting back into her wheelchair she wheeled herself over to the door. Opening it up she couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if she had seen a ghost. It couldn't be...her sister?

Georgie just stood there, not sure what to say at that moment as Maxie opened the door. Maxie left the door opened as she wheeled herself backwards in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be her sister. Her sister was dead.

"Hey Maxie."

"NO! Don't come any closer! Your not my sister! My sister is dead!" Maxie screamed at Georgie. Georgie tried to get her to calm down by walking near her some more

"Maxie, it's me I promise.."

"NO...NO...NO...!!" Maxie kept backing herself into house not paying attention to where she was going or what she was doing. She just had to get away from this nightmare. She had fallen asleep. Yea that is what happened. She kept telling herself over and over again. She fell asleep. The door to the basement was opened. Georgie looked up noticing it but couldn't get to Maxie in time.

"Maxie watch out!"

Maxie's wheeled caught on to the door handle causing her to loose her balance. She tumbled down the stairs one by one landing on her stomach. Georgie raced down them trying to see if she was okay. She was knocked out. Georgie raced back upstairs to grab the phone. She called nine one one and told them her emergency. They let her know that an ambulance was on their way to keep her laying the way she is and to not move her. Georgie cried as she held her sister in her arms.

A few moments later Spinelli arrived back home noticing the front door was standing wide open. The knot in his stomack began to tighten up. He quickly went into the kitchen putting the bag down on the counter. He looked around not seeing maxie anywhere so he started to panic and yell for her "MAXIE!!"

Georgie heard Spinelli screaming and called out to him "Spinelli! Come quick we're down in the basement!"

Spinelli heard Georgie's voice coming from the basement, he rushed to the door spotting georgie holding maxie's still body. Spinelli raced down to them "What happened?"

"I came by to see her and she freaked out Spinelli"

"Why did you even come Georgie?"

"I wanted to see my family spin.Please tell me she's going to be okay."

"You better get out of here before Mac comes then he's really going to be asking questions."

Georgie nods "I don't want to leave my sister. What if i killed her!"

"You didn't kill her Georgie."

"She was freaking out so badly, I tried to calm her down but it didn't help. She got to close to the railing and it got caught on her wheelchair and before I could get to her she was tumbling down the steps."

"My babies.." Spinelli cried

The paramedics rushed down to them. Picking Maxie up and putting her onto the stretcher spinelli looks to them "She's eight months pregnant."

"We'll get her to General and they will take good care of her."

Spinelli nods "I am going with you."

The rescue workers take Maxie out putting her into the ambulance. Spinelli and Georgie walk out. As spinelli was getting in the back he looks to Georgie "I'd leave.."

Georgie knew what he meant and nodded as she watched them close the doors and haul her sister off to the hospital.

**TBC**


End file.
